This invention relates to articles prepared from polybenzazole polymers. More particularly, this invention relates to fibers and fiber filaments prepared from polybenzazole polymers.
Fibers and fiber filaments comprised of polybenzoxazole (PBO), polybenzimidazole (PBI) and polybenzothiazole (PBT) polymers (hereinafter referred to as PBZ or polybenzazole polymers) are known and may be prepared, for example, by extruding a solution of the polymer through a die or spinneret, drawing the dope filament across an air gap, with or without stretching, and then washing the filament in a bath comprising water or a mixture of water and an acid solvent, and then dried.
When exposed to oxygen and light with a wavelength in the range of sunlight, physically damaged polybenzazole filaments tend to lose a substantial portion of their tensile strength. Damage to the filaments may be caused by folding them over themselves (such as in a knitting process) or otherwise subjecting them to shear forces which produce "kink bands" in the filaments. Kink bands may be observed as dark bands in the filament, which are visible under 200.times. magnification. While undamaged filaments generally do not experience a significant loss in tensile strength following exposure to sunlight, damage to the filament is difficult to avoid when the filament is part of a multifilament fiber which is used in an application which requires the fiber to be knitted or otherwise woven into the shape of an article or a fabric. It would be desirable to increase the ability of polybenzazole fibers to retain their tensile strength after damage.